Last Climb
by Plume-chan
Summary: La fin des inter-lycées. Un vide, un manque profond qui lacérait l'estomac et Toudou était bien placé pour le savoir. Ça faisait bien un mois maintenant qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, une semaine qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle. Il voulait y remédier rapidement, et composa son numéro qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur :"Yo Maki-chan !" Il venait de l'inviter à son auberge...TOUMAKI


_**Description :**_ La fin des inter-lycées. Un vide, un manque profond qui lacérait l'estomac, et Toudou était bien placé pour le savoir. Ça faisait bien un mois maintenant qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, une semaine qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle. Il voulait y remédier rapidement, et composa son numéro qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur :"Yo Maki-chan !" Il venait de l'inviter à son auberge...

_**Pairing :**_ _Makishima x Toudou_

_**Rating :**_ _M_

Yooo! \o/ Oui oui ! Je vous avais bien dit que je reviendrais squatter ce fandom héhé! 8D J'avais cette histoire en tête depuis un très long moment, depuis l'ImaNaru que j'avais postée il y a quelques temps. C'est en ayant vu les images de Re Ride que cette histoire s'est concrétisée, et je perdais souvent patience, en milieu de journée parce que j'aurais voulu écrire ce TouMaki plutôt que d'être en cours ! è_é Mais j'ai fini par la terminer, et je suis satisfaite, vraiment ! C'est un couple que j'affectionne particulièrement, jusqu'au point d'être mon OTP vous savez, alors avoir écrit sur eux m'a fait un bien fou...! De plus, j'ai sacrément pris plaisir à écrire le lemon qui s'y trouve, j'avais carrément chaque scène très bien représentée dans mon esprit, c'est pour vous dire...! ;)  
Alors vouaala, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et j'espère qu'elle vous donnera autant de satisfaction que moi en ayant écrit ce OS ! :D Bonne Lectuuuure !

* * *

Cela faisait presque un mois que les inter-lycées étaient terminés. Trois jours de compétition acharnés, de crampes et de sueur. Cette course avait été attendue depuis très longtemps pour certains, et s'était terminée très rapidement. Un vide, un manque profond qui lacérait l'estomac, et Toudou était bien placé pour le savoir. Ça lui manquait terriblement, et plus encore, ne plus pouvoir concourir contre Makishima lors des inter-lycées lui broyait affreusement les tripes, cette fameuse course où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois.

Il observa son journal d'appel, appuyant sur les touches de son téléphone. Ca faisait exactement une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de lui. Il sourit tristement et voulu y remédier rapidement. Il composa son numéro qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur, et attendit, écoutant la tonalité, mais finit par tomber sur la messagerie. Il soupira, et décida de laisser un message :

« Yo, Maki-chan ! Comment tu vas ? Je suppose que quand tu écouteras ce message, tu seras en train de manger une glace. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle ! Ça te dirait de venir à Hakone ce weekend à l'auberge familiale de mon père ? Je dois te dire que l'inter-lycée me manque, et j'aimerais bien refaire une course contre toi ! Je sens que ça va me manquer, et je ne veux surtout pas qu'on s'éloigne, Maki-chan, alors j'espère que tu seras d'accord ! A plus ! »

Il ferma le clapet de son téléphone et sourit, il espérait vraiment que ce weekend il le verrait débarquer ici, à son auberge. Son excitation grandit davantage quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche en cours de journée.

De : **Maki-chan**

Yo Toudou ! Comment vas-tu, toi aussi ?  
Ici ça va, je tente de supporter cette chaleur  
d'été qui devient rapidement insupportable sans  
glaces ! Oui, pourquoi pas ? C'est vrai que ça fait  
un bout de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, et je  
t'avoue que faire une course pour ne pas oublier  
ces dernières années avec toi me tente.

_Le 26 Aout à 15 : 23_

Le samedi matin, Toudou courait partout dans son auberge. Il nettoyait, rangeait, il voulait que ce soit beaucoup plus propre que d'habitude, il voulait que tout soit parfait lorsque son ami arriverait. Il avait préparé sa chambre, récuré en profondeur les bains, rangé l'accueil, mais surtout, avait fermé l'auberge pour le weekend. C'était lui qui se chargeait de la tenir pendant ces deux jours et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un vienne les déranger, même si pour cela il risquerait de subir les colères de son père. Parce que s'il devait s'occuper de l'auberge et de ceux qui voudront s'y installer ce weekend, il ne pourrait pas profiter de la présence de son ami, et ce dernier risquerait de s'ennuyer sans lui.

Epuisé, il s'assit sur une chaise, observant l'heure passer. Il attendait ainsi et se reposait, les coudes sur les genoux, son cœur battait. Il avait vraiment hâte que Makishima arrive, là, sans lui, sans rien avoir à faire, il s'ennuyait terriblement. Il était bientôt seize heures. Il soupira, son doigt tapait belliqueusement contre le bois du bureau d'accueil, et jetait un coup d'œil continuel entre l'horloge au-dessus de l'entrée et son téléphone qui ne voulait sonner. Il lui avait dit qu'une fois qu'il serait arrivé, il l'appellerait, alors il attendait son coup de fil. Il détestait plus que tout attendre, surtout qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se concentrer sur autre chose quand on le faisait patienter.

Soudainement, son téléphone sonna. Pas de sa sonnerie habituelle, mais de celle qu'il avait attribuée à Makishima. Tout content, il se jeta sur son téléphone, puis décrocha.

\- Oui Maki-chan ? Demanda-t-il en souriant de satisfaction.

« _Je suis arrivé, Toudou… Ma chambre est prête ?_ » Cette voix calme avec ce trait de sarcasme provoquait une joie incommensurable au grimpeur d'Hakone. Ca faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas eu au téléphone, et ce timbre lui fit éprouver un sentiment de nostalgie.

\- Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ? Je tiens quand même la meilleure auberge de Hakone !

« _L'une des rares sûrement…_ »

\- Oh, Maki-chan !

« _Je plaisante. Bon, je suis devant, j'attends ton prestigieux accueil, celui que tu m'as promis, autant que ce séjour !_ –_sho_ »

\- Evidemment !

Toudou enfila l'Haori de son auberge, remit correctement son serre-tête, puis sortit dehors, l'air affirmé, content et fier. Il remarqua tout de suite sa présence quand il vit la couleur originale de ses cheveux. Il avait tant attendu le moment où il le reverrait, sûrement plus que lors des inter-lycées, maintenant qu'il savait que c'était terminé. C'était une immense joie qui montait en lui, mais ne la laissa pas transparaitre pour rester humble et majestueux, comme il faisait tout le temps pour garder un minois vraiment plaisant à regarder.

Un accueil prestigieux, c'était ce qu'il lui avait promis en effet. Mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir rester sérieux bien longtemps, et que tout ça allait prendre une autre tournure.  
Il s'approcha de son nouvel hôte, et d'une voix qu'il fit exprès de prendre plus grave, le salua, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? Vous souhaitez passer une nuit ici ?

\- Oh eh bien, je pensais déjà avoir réservé, ayant eu quelqu'un au téléphone très récemment, et cette personne devait m'accueillir prestigieusement, mais je pense m'être trompé d'endroit…

\- H-hein… Comment ça ? Maki-chan tu pourrais jouer un peu plus le jeu voyons !

\- Désolé, mais c'est pas tellement mon truc, tu sais !

Toudou bougonna un instant, voyant que son ami n'était vraiment pas prêt à plaisanter davantage. Il l'accompagna alors jusqu'à l'entrée et lui montra le garage à vélo, juste à côté de la porte, le pointant du doigt comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

\- Tiens, tu peux accrocher ton vélo juste là, mais si tu préfères, il y en a un autre derrière, là où est attaché le mien.

\- Non, je vais le laisser là, je ne vais pas faire le difficile.

\- C'est comme tu veux, Maki-chan !

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur de l'auberge et Toudou lui demanda de se déchausser avant de commencer à lui faire visiter les lieux. Il le fit traverser tout un tas de couloirs, lui montra le nombre de chambres qu'ils avaient, où étaient les toilettes, mais le plus important, il lui montra la fierté de son auberge, le nombre incalculables de bains qu'ils avaient. Quand ils passèrent devant, une bouffée dense de chaleur les enveloppa, il faisait encore plus chaud que lorsque le soleil brulait à midi en pleine journée d'été.

\- Ca Maki-chan, c'est l'emblème de notre auberge, les sources d'eau chaude ! En séjournant ici, tu te dois d'y faire un tour, et même si tu ne veux pas, je t'y mènerais de force ! Tu ne peux pas repartir d'ici sans y avoir mis un pied dedans !

Jinpachi lui disait ça le plus sérieusement possible, ça se ressentait, même si un sourire lui dessinait toujours doucement les traits.  
Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et n'oublia pas de lui dire que c'était la meilleure parmi toutes. Son lit était déjà prêt, au milieu de la pièce, tapissé de rayons de soleils qui s'écoulaient lentement dans le ciel qui commençait à être épris par l'écarlate de l'aube.  
Makishima s'avança dans la pièce et l'observa en totalité. Une douce fraîcheur primait dans la pièce, apaisant tous ses sens. Toudou s'était donné du mal, ça se voyait, même s'il ne montrait rien et restait naturel. Il ne s'était vanté de tous les efforts qu'il avait faits, ce qui est rare le concernant, ce qui prouve que cela partait d'une volonté et d'une intention pure.

Il se retourna pour observer son ami et le vit adossé contre le mur, l'air épuisé. Il s'inquiéta un peu pour lui et lui demanda si à tout hasard ça allait, et évidemment, il lui répondit que oui. Mais il n'était pas stupide, il disait ça pour ne pas qu'il remarque que cette journée avait été épuisante, et ne voulait surtout pas avouer qu'il s'était donné du mal pour lui, mais le cacher était vain. Il s'approcha de lui, doucement et s'adossa à son tour contre le mur.

\- Tu sais…, commença Makishima, ce voyage m'a vraiment épuisé, et je ne me sens pas capable de faire une course, là maintenant contre toi. Si on pouvait la reporter à demain quand je me serais reposé ça serait super, car j'ai envie de la faire de façon équitable-sho.

En vérité, il n'était absolument pas fatigué, et s'il le voulait, il aurait sans aucun doute gravit les hautes montagnes d'Hakone. Il savait juste très bien que jamais Toudou ne lui aurait dit pour l'exténuation dont il était épris, et l'aurait dissimulée pour faire une course. Mais Makishima ne voulait pas qu'il s'épuise davantage et comme il lui avait indiqué, il voulait la faire de façon équitable, quand son ami se sera reposé, sinon la forte rivalité qu'ils se vouaient, ne mènerait plus à rien.  
Cependant, Jinpachi vit clair dans son jeu, et su pertinemment qu'il racontait qu'un ramassis de conneries parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Alors il lui cria dessus, ne tentant pas de cacher son énervement. Il détestait que l'on s'inquiète pour lui ou que l'on se préoccupe de son état, donc forcément, lorsque Makishima feignit être épuiser, ça l'énerva.  
Alors qu'ils étaient en pleine dispute, Toudou lui saisit fermement le poignet, et l'entraina avec lui, hors de sa chambre. Il marchait énergiquement, obligeant son ami de suivre le rythme brutal de son pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, et Makishima la reconnue immédiatement, son ami l'avait mené à elle tout à l'heure. Il ressentait les doux effluves de l'eau légèrement parfumée, la chaleur plus forte qui se collait sur sa peau.

\- Comme tu ne veux pas faire de course, Nous allons aux sources d'eau chaude de mon auberge, Maki-chan ! Je t'ai dit que j'allais t'y mener de force.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il est nécessaire d'y aller maintenant ?

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, Maki-chan !

Il l'attira dans les vestiaires, et lui remit une grande serviette blanche.

\- Tiens, le temps que je revienne change toi !

\- Où vas-tu, Toudou ?

\- Je vais chercher quelque chose, pour fêter ton arrivée ! Attends-moi dans les bains, Maki-chan !

Makishima ne répondit pas et l'observa s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il se demandait vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il préparait, encore une fois. Il soupira, puis d'un élastique accroché à ses doigts, se coiffa les cheveux, se les ramenant en queue de cheval qui lui retomba lourdement dans le dos, et d'une pince remonta les pointes afin que ses cheveux ne soient pas mouillés. Il se déshabilla et s'attacha la serviette autour des hanches avant de regagner le bassin d'eau chaude.

C'était vraiment très chaud et mis du temps avant de pouvoir y entrer entièrement, mais finit par s'y habituer pour trouver ça agréable et relaxant. Il soupira de bonheur puis se demanda qu'est-ce que Toudou pouvait bien faire. Au même moment, ce dernier arriva, une bouteille de saké et deux coupelles en mains. Le grimpeur de Sohoku l'observa, son regard tombant parfois sur son torse finement sculpté, sur ses hanches qui épousaient si bien la serviette qui les couvrait, sur ses jambes hâlées qui le faisaient avancer près de lui. Il entra dans l'eau et lui tendit sa coupelle qu'il commença à remplir avant de faire de même avec la sienne pour pouvoir trinquer leurs retrouvailles. Les coupes s'enchainaient, les verres résonnaient, la bouteille se vidait. La vapeur d'eau se collait à leur peau, leurs visages étaient moites et rouges.

Toudou pointa soudainement du doigt son ami avant de lui lancer ce qui allait provoquer une énième dispute, remettant sur le tapis l'origine de cette querelle.

\- Maki-chan ! C'est bien la dernière fois que je te laisse t'inquiéter pour moi, compris ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin, Toudou ?

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas, Maki-chan… Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas fatigué et que tu as fait semblant de l'être pour ne pas que je m'épuise davantage, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles-sho.

Le brun s'approcha de lui, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Ah oui ? Je sais que quand il s'agit de faire une course ensemble tu es toujours partant Maki-chan, qu'il vente ou qu'il pleuve, ou même quand tu es épuisé !

\- Disons que je suis plus fatigué que d'habitude.

\- Te fous pas de moi, Maki-chan ! Je croyais que tu étais d'accord pour faire une course l'un contre l'autre afin de ne pas oublier ces trois dernières années de rivalité entre Hakone et Sohoku, entre toi et moi !

\- Il nous reste encore demain, pour en faire une, Toudou, pas la peine de se presser…

\- Ça fait un mois maintenant que j'attends pour faire une course en m'amusant pleinement et pour te revoir, Maki-chan, ça fait un mois que je me ressasse tous les jours nos derniers inter-lycées ensemble, alors ne me dis pas « pas la peine de se presser »…

\- Toudou, c'était juste pour…

Les derniers mots de Makishima s'étouffèrent contre les lèvres de Toudou qui pressaient durement les siennes. Il ouvrit des grands yeux, et put voir les paupières closes de son ami. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, et resta raide alors qu'ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, avec seulement l'eau brulante qui pouvait les séparer.  
Soudainement la pression qu'il exerçait contre sa bouche disparut, et put voir le visage de Jinpachi se reculer légèrement, les yeux toujours clos et le joues vraiment plus rouges, avant de le voir s'écrouler contre lui dans ses bras. A ce moment-là, Makishima ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Visiblement, Toudou ne tenait pas à l'alcool.  
Il resta ainsi, le regard doucement paniqué, sentant le corps de son ami parfaitement collé au sien, ce qui le gêna quelque peu, mais ne pouvant rien y faire. Alors, il décida de le ramener dans sa chambre, passant par le vestiaire pour lui enfiler quelque chose et par la même occasion, se rhabiller d'un yukata que Jinpachi avait spécialement préparé pour lui.

Il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, celle dont il avait vanté les mérites, car elle était la plus grande, la mieux éclairée, et la mieux décorée de toute l'auberge, car en même temps c'était la sienne, et Toudou adorait se lancer des fleurs. L'avantage c'était que sa chambre était juste à côté de la sienne, donc après l'avoir mis dans son lit, il pourrait à son tour aller dormir.

Il entra dans sa chambre, et se dirigea vers son matelas pour l'y déposer doucement. Il replaça son oreiller pour qu'il soit sous sa tête, et dégagea lentement les mèches de cheveux qui couvraient son visage. Assis sur le rebord de son lit, il observa son ami, qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Il se pencha vers lui et repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer il y a quelques instants. Il n'avait pas très bien compris comment ça s'était passé, ni pourquoi ses lèvres ont été saisies par lui, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que Toudou l'avait embrassé. Il effleura de nouveau l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, et continuait à se questionner intérieurement. Avec tout ce qu'il baratinait à longueur de journée sur les filles, il lui avait été impossible de deviner que ce dernier commette cet acte envers lui, et pourtant ça venait d'arriver.

Il se pencha un peu plus, ses longs cheveux glissants de ses épaules pour venir caresser la joue de la beauté endormie. Il n'y avait vraiment pas plusieurs hypothèses qui menaient au fait, même si ça paraissait étrange pour Makishima, Toudou mentait. Mentait sur le fait qu'il aimait les filles. Peut-être n'était-ce pas vraiment qu'un mensonge, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il lui plaisait. Toudou n'embrasserait jamais quelqu'un qui ne l'intéressait pas, et pour preuve, il ne l'avait jamais vu sérieusement avec une fille. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi avait-il menti ? Finalement, peut-être que c'était juste pour ne pas qu'il se rende compte que son ami éprouvait ce genre de sentiments envers lui, sûrement se cachait-il derrière l'image de grand séducteur de la gente féminine qu'il se donnait pour dissiper ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Yuusuke observa profondément son visage, rapprochant le sien, lentement. Il s'appuya avec sa main sur le matelas, et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Il passa son autre main sur sa joue, pressant sur sa pommette, obligeant inconsciemment Toudou à ouvrir la bouche. Son souffle se fit plus près, effleura précipitamment sa peau, cherchant le contact de ses lèvres avant de les saisir doucement. Elles étaient douces, légèrement humides, et chaudes. Il profita de découvrir ces sensations, n'ayant pas pu tantôt épris par la stupéfaction. Il voulait seulement savoir ce que ça faisait que de l'embrasser, connaitre ce qu'il avait ressenti il y a quelques instants en inversant cette fois-ci les rôles.

Il sentit un bras passer derrière sa nuque, traversant ses longs cheveux de jade, les agrippant entre ses doigts fins. Cela le surprit et lâcha aussitôt ses lèvres.

\- Maki-chan…, souffla Toudou.

Le brun l'attira vers lui, l'embrassant avidement. Leur bouche s'épousait silencieusement et délicatement, une délicieuse caresse qui faisait battre leur cœur à tout rompre.  
Makishima se positionna au-dessus de son ami pendant que leurs lèvres se descellaient et se scellaient. De son autre main, Jinpachi agrippa celle du grimpeur de Sohoku, serrant ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa paume, et la fit glisser lentement sur son torse jusqu'à son entrejambe. Yuusuke, surpris, se recula et redressa légèrement ses sourcils.

\- Toudou… Tu veux vraiment… ?

Ses mots étaient hésitants, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, gêné.

\- Oui, Maki-chan, commença Jinpachi le plus sérieusement possible, faisons-le, ajouta-t-il.

Voyant que son ami n'était pas convaincu, il continua, en remontant sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser :

\- J'ai tellement attendu, depuis que je te connais, le moment idéal pour te le demander. S'il te plait, prends-moi, Maki-chan…

La pression qu'exerçait Toudou sur son poignet s'estompa, et laissa son ami libre de tout mouvement. Makishima le regarda longuement, l'esprit embrumé, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ses doigts tremblaient, voulait-il lui-même le faire ? Il déglutit bruyamment, puis se repositionna au-dessus de lui. Il l'observa de nouveau, continuellement, l'air hésitant, Toudou lui souriait doucement. Oui, il voulait le faire avec lui, et seulement lui.  
Il lui enleva délicatement son serre-tête blanc, laissant retomber ses cheveux sur son visage puis ses lèvres chutèrent dans sa nuque, arrachant un léger gémissement à son ami qui souffla son nom. Ses mains passèrent sous son yukata d'un bleu semblable à l'indigo du ciel, dénudant ses fines épaules, puis glissèrent dans son dos et descendirent le long de son échine jusqu'à maintenir ses hanches. Ses lèvres suivirent le même mouvement, dévalant les torsades de son torse, les baisant lestement.

Ses doigts dénouèrent la ceinture autour de sa taille, et ouvrit son vêtement en deux. Il le regarda, encore et encore, il ne s'en lassait pas, il était éternellement beau. Il fit glisser sa main droite sous son postérieur, et l'autre agrippa son membre durci pour y porter ses lèvres. Toudou serra les orteils et lâcha une plainte brulante. Makishima le maniait si bien. Il se cambra et machinalement, posa son pied contre son épaule, comme pour le repousser même s'il avait très envie qu'il continue avec plus d'insistance. C'était pour lui une délicieuse torture, agréable et douloureuse à la fois. Son estomac lui semblait se détacher de son corps, ses orteils faire des crampes tant il les resserrait sur eux-mêmes, et son échine se briser sous la tension. Les rougeurs se rassemblaient en masse sur ses joues, son front. Il avait chaud.

\- Mm…-Maki-chan… s'il te plait…

L'interpellé se redressa, et se dirigea de nouveau vers le cou de son partenaire, faisant remonter ses lèvres le long de la jugulaire, pour aller les nicher à côté de son oreille, qu'il mordilla lentement. Son souffle ardent lui brulait la peau, dégageait ses cheveux noirs, et lui donnait affreusement plus chaud. Il déposa ses mains sur ses épaules, et apprécia ses délicieuses caresses.

\- Toudou… je peux ?

\- Khh… pouvoir quoi… ?

\- M'insérer en toi… ? Je peux ?

\- Nggh… bien sûr Maki-chan… je te l'ai dit, prends-moi… s'il te plait…

Makishima retira son yukata qui tomba lentement le long de ses épaules. Il remonta sa main le long de sa jambe, l'effleurant et lui écarta doucement les cuisses avant d'attraper ses hanches. Il saisit son membre pour aller le porter lentement à l'anneau de chair de son rival, avant de l'introduire délicatement. Toudou empoigna fortement les draps, les plissant, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et se cambra un peu plus. Son ami remontait doucement, il sentait ses cheveux glisser sur son torse. Yuusuke passa sa main sur sa joue, la caressant amoureusement.

\- Je commence…

Ils se regardaient fiévreusement, se touchaient, se tenaient en haleine puis s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Toudou soupirait des plaintes étouffées entre leurs lèvres. Il ramena ses bras autour de sa nuque, entremêla ses doigts avec ses cheveux qu'il aimait tant, entoura ses hanches avec ses jambes pour le laisser aisément aller et venir en lui.  
Son odeur le frappait, il l'adorait. Ce parfum que seul Makishima sentait. Ses mains glissèrent dans son dos, touchant son épiderme moite, effleurant la douceur de sa peau pâle. Tout chez lui le rendait euphorique. Il était tendre, doux, mais avait aussi un fort caractère, et ça lui plaisait. Bon sang qu'il l'aimait et ce depuis toujours, et aujourd'hui, ses sentiments peuvent enfin fleurir librement. Pour le coup, il ne savait pas si son ami ressentait la même chose que lui depuis un certain moment, ayant réagi parfaitement bien au baiser qu'il lui avait volé tout à l'heure.  
Il sentit ses bras l'étreindre dans son dos, il gémit, plaquant leur torse l'un contre l'autre, se chevauchant rapidement entre chaque respiration haletante. Makishima revint saisir ses lèvres avec plus d'instance. Toudou aimait vraiment le voir dominer. Le brun ramena ses mains sur ses joues, l'obligeant à approfondir le baiser. Il lui caressa les lèvres lentement avec sa langue, sortant et venant dans sa bouche.

Makishima rompit délicatement le baiser, laissant Toudou se languir, puis se retira.

\- Maki-chan ? Demanda-t-il déstabilisé.

Il ne répondit pas et lui saisit simplement le bas du dos, puis exerça une pression pour qu'il se retourne, le positionnant sur le ventre. Jinpachi fut complètement docile suite à ce geste, et se laissait entièrement faire. Yuusuke attrapa ses hanches, et s'introduit de nouveau en lui, cette fois-ci vivement et plus facilement. Il sentit son ami se tordre de douleur, et l'entendit soupirer chaleureusement son nom. Il reprit intensément les mouvements de va-et-vient à l'intérieur de son amant, et saisit délicatement son membre pour le caresser délicieusement. Toudou se maintenait aux barreaux de son lit, se pliant brusquement au contact de Makishima. Il gémit fortement, c'était si agréable, si bon, il le maniait si bien. L'autre main de son amant remontait doucement le long de son torse puis à l'aide de son pouce et son index, lui pinça l'un de ses tétons durcis. Ses orteils se resserrèrent violemment, ses dents enfermaient durement sa lèvre inférieure. C'était tellement excitant, il ne pouvait que se plier aux demandes de son amant, il ne pouvait que se laisser faire.  
Il fut surpris quand il sentit sa langue grimper le long de la courbe de son échine, jusqu'à ses épaules qu'il embrassa passionnément. Makishima était vraiment tout ce qu'il avait attendu depuis des années, il était une douce merveille, comme une fleur indépendante qui semble fragile et délicate mais qui pique quand on la malmène, il était un véritable mystère à lui tout seul, qu'il prendrait plaisir à découvrir et à redécouvrir intimement.  
Yuusuke lui susurra son prénom, lentement, les syllabes coupées, puis replongea son nez dans son cou, humant son agréable odeur. Il arrivait à son paroxysme, il le sentait. Il était pour lui beaucoup plus dur de bouger son bassin, de donner des coups de reins, de s'occuper convenablement de son amant sans défaillir.

\- Toudou… je commence à fatiguer… je vais bientôt venir…

Jinpachi ne poussa qu'un gémissement approbatif pour réponse, et profita davantage de Makishima. Ce dernier porta ses mains à ses hanches et les entoura de ses doigts. Son bassin claquait brutalement, la sueur cascadait son torse et faisait coller ses cheveux à sa peau. Il serra ses dents les unes contre les autres, avant de pousser un râle quand il se vida en lui. Ils retombèrent contre le matelas, Makishima restant allongé sur le dos de son rival. Ils peinaient à reprendre leur respiration, étant saccadée, le souffle court, haletant.  
Après avoir repris quelques forces, Toudou se retourna, se mettant sur le dos, pour se retrouver face à son amant, reposant sur lui, qu'il regardait avec envie. C'était vraiment bien pour une première fois. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, soulevant quelques mèches émeraude, jouait avec. Son cœur battait très fort, il repensait encore et encore à tous les détails, tous les gestes qu'ils venaient d'exprimer l'un pour l'autre. Ces récents souvenirs le berçaient délicatement, fermant les yeux, étreignant Makishima un peu plus fort avant d'être gagné par la fatigue. Il était décidemment fou de lui.

Le lendemain, ils montaient déjà à vélo, roulant sur les longues routes sinueuses d'Hakone. Ils se mettaient en condition pour faire la course que Toudou attendait tant. Cependant, ce dernier restait souvent en position de danseuse, ayant légèrement trop mal aux fesses lorsqu'il s'asseyait sur sa selle, et il ne manqua pas de le rappeler à son rival, comme quoi ce n'était sincèrement pas équitable et que la prochaine fois il verrait ce que ça faisait, en le pointant du doigt comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Et cette fois-ci, Makishima n'en avait strictement rien à faire, il n'allait pas simuler des signes de fatigues pour lui.

Ils ralentirent doucement avant de s'arrêter, sur une falaise qui laissait paraître l'orée du bois, le ciel azuré couvert par un rideau de lumière. Ils avaient posé leur vélo sur le tronc d'un arbre pour pouvoir profiter de cette vue. Leur main venait de se lier naturellement, enlaçant tendrement leurs doigts. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, silencieux, avant que Jinpachi ne perde patience.

\- On la fait, cette course, Maki-chan ?

\- Oui, allons-y-sho !

Ils avancèrent pour reprendre leur vélo, et il le pointa du doigt.

\- Au fait, une dernière chose…

Il redressa un sourcil, son cœur manqua un battement. « _Je t'aime, Maki-chan_ » était ce qu'il avait un instant voulu lui dire, mais il se retint.

\- Compte sur moi pour remporter cette victoire, et une fois de retour à mon auberge, sans aucun doute, tu ne pourras plus jamais te rasseoir sur ta selle, Maki-chan !

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ça ? J'ai hâte de voir ça, Jinpachi !

\- Hahaha ! N'aies pas trop hâte, Maki-chan…

* * *

Fiiiiiin~

Donc me revoilà ! Héhéhé, c'est un vrai soulagement d'avoir enfin écrit un Toumaki, vraiment! Surtout que cette fois-ci, c'est Maki-chan qui est le dominant de l'histoire ! u.u Pratiquement tous les fanarts que je vois sur eux, eh ben c'est Toudou qui s'occupe (délicieusement) bien de lui, et très rarement l'inverse ! Alors que les deux sont tout aussi bien l'un que l'autre ! 8D Et puis comme je vous l'ai dit, j'avais chaque image de la scène, extrêmement bien représentée dans mon petit esprit perverti, surtout quand les cheveux de Makishima glissent sur le torse de Toudou, allez savoir ._. Mais maintenant, je suis sûre d'une chose, Maki-chan va subir, et pas qu'un peu huhu. Mais faudrait quand même que Toudou le laisse repartir à Sohoku, mais quand Toudou veut quelque chose... Hem...! ;)

Voilà, j'espère sincèrement que ce One-Shot vous aura plu, ou vous aura diverti de bien des manières, écoutez ! ;D

La prochaine je me lancerais sûrement sur un petit quelque chose centré sur Arakita, je ne sais pas trop, je ne confirme encore rien !

Dans ce cas, à très bientôt tout le monde 8DD - _**Plume-chan**_


End file.
